


Under Peaceful Tides

by Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merman, Cultural Differences, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Hunter Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Weird Biology, courting, mpreg in future chapters, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: "Didn't you want this, b-but... you're wearing..." Viktor's voice was dulled with panic and incredulity, "You're wearing the necklace... I thought..."Yuuri quickly brought a clawed hand to his chest, feeling the weight of the jewelry against it. "This?" he asked, "What does this have to do with me wanting anything?""I thought you had accepted!""Accept what!?" Yuuri's voice hitched, confusion making him frustrated."My courtship..."





	1. Meeting and Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was supposed to come out during Mermay, but I completely, utterly failed the deadline as you can see... (ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ
> 
> Still, this was really fun to write, especially coming up with all the different mer species for the characters ♥ I know only Yuuri and Viktor really feature here, but the rest should be making full appearances on the next chapters!
> 
> This won't be a strictly chronological series, more like interconnected oneshots about Yuuri's and Viktor's happy mated life under the sea ♥
> 
> For future reference, Yuuri here is a seahorse mer (named "hippocampus mer" here), which are somewhat different in biology from other mers in that they are all intersex regardless of outward gender characteristics (this is what the MPreg tag is for). Additionally, all mers are based on a real marine species, and may have some characteristics of their real species counterpart, but for the most part I'll be taking artistic liberties. 
> 
> Yuuri - Seahorse  
> Viktor - Betta fish  
> Yuri - Lion fish
> 
> I understand this premise could be squicky or gross for some readers, but I apply the golden rule in this case: don't like, don't read. You're not obligated if you don't like this.
> 
> Finally, many, many, MANY thanks to Kashoku and all the enablers at her server for requesting "Mer Vikturi splashing happily under the sea and being in love and having babies", and also for their infinite patience putting up with my procrastinating shit. This is dedicated to you! (´∀｀)♡

  
Yuuri couldn't stop the anxious twitching at the end of his tail as he and the rest of the dancing troupe swam through the huge rock arches that made the gate to the Capital of the Northern Colony. It kind of mortified him too — he may be an average dancer at best, but he was a _veteran_ dancer; this wasn't some debut performance, or even his first performance outside the Eastern Colony, there was no reason for him to feel nervous at all, but still, here he was, twitching like a child at his first show.

 

He had to keep himself together, Minako-sensei had worked hard to get him an opportunity to perform here, plus her and his entire family had been nothing if not supportive of his career, despite his own results.

 

Past the gates and into the city itself, Yuuri was embarrassed to catch himself gawking at the sights. Unlike the green and blue rock of his hometown, the rock here was awash in purple, red, and every color in-between, shining under the sunrays from above, and carefully chiseled in elegant motifs. As he failed not to compare it to his modest hometown, Yuuri felt the tip of his tail twitch harder.

 

Yuuri and the trope were welcomed by the city's elder — a surly but otherwise polite mer by the name of Yakov. They were given a quick tour around to familiarize themselves with the city, which was to be their stage for the next month. Beddings had already been arranged for them, a large rock near the end of the city, carefully dug and chiseled with multiple chambers within to house an entire pod.

 

Yuuri took notice of all the northern mers that came to watch as the trope was paraded around the city. Though none of them looked unfriendly, Yuuri couldn't help but shrink a little at the unrelenting scrutiny, especially from one green-eyed, blond-haired lion mer who didn't even seem to _blink_ as he kept staring at Yuuri in particular.

 

In trying to avoid the lion mer's stare, Yuuri caught a sight that made him audibly gasp. Among the observing mers, told apart by his long silver hair and shining blue-pink scales, was Viktor — greatest hunter of the Northern Sea, and as believed by some, the entire ocean, exemplar among betta mers, a race that was already lauded as born-hunters. Yuuri could never become a hunter himself — hippocampus mer weren't made to be predators — but still, every cross-colony festival since he was a child he'd been drawn to Viktor.

 

But when Viktor noticed Yuuri's attention on him, after a few seconds, the betta mer made a strange frown and swam back and away from the crowd. Yuuri couldn't help it, it broke him a little to think Viktor thought there was something wrong with him, even as low as Yuuri's expectations were — he knew there was no chance of Viktor willingly associating with someone like him, especially with so many other talented dancers around, but it still hurt.

 

Yuuri's gloom followed him for the entire day, and well into the night, as the troupe went to rest in preparation for tomorrow's activity. Yuuri supposed that, as much as he had been affected by Viktor's reaction, he couldn't let it affect his dancing as well, lest he ends up bringing the others down and disappointing his friends, family, and sensei back home. Trying to focus on those thoughts instead, Yuuri fell asleep.

 

No mer noticed the blur of blue, pink and silver than swam outside of the troupe's rock that night.

 

* * *

 

Despite some of his own pessimistic expectations, Yuuri came to enjoy performing at the Northern Capital. So far the audience had been very receptive to the trope's shows, and thankfully his own solos — they sometimes even begged an encore from him!

 

He'd also met a few friendly mers. A fiery redhead named Mila, who had insisted on practicing with the troupe, and Yuuri in particular, sharing the style of northern dances in exchange for learning eastern dances; a tall, dark mer named Georgi, who in spite of his intimidating appearance had shown a deep sense of artistry in every show he supported for them, and a penchant for the dramatic too; even the lion mer that had stared Yuuri down the first day — and apparently shared his name — has become something of a regular around practice, usually in the company of the aforementioned mers.

 

Still, as comfortable as he had gotten now, Yuuri made an habit of avoiding places Viktor could be around. Yuuri didn't want to further aggravate the betta.

 

It was a bit over a week when Yuuri received an unusual gift. A smooth, thin plate, not much wider than his hand, with a glossy, blue surface denoting it as more precious than a typical writing stone. Yuuri could have sworn it had ended in his room by accident, erroneously brought by one of the troupe members, if not for the fact that it was his name engraved in elegant calligraphy:

 

_Yuuri. You enchant any creature of this ocean and beyond, the grace of your movements peerless to any other. You don't play the Mother of the Sea on a stage, you are the very image of the Mother as she danced the oceans into being._

 

Yuuri blushed as he read over the inscription again. It was equally flattering and baffling, and perhaps a bit blasphemous, definitely beyond exaggerated — who on their sane judgment could ever compare an average dancer like Yuuri to the mythic Mother of the Sea herself?. The stone didn't include the name of the author, so Yuuri didn't see the point of overthinking who could have sent such a thing to him, and why.

 

"Yuuri!" One of the dancers called, "Get ready, you're almost up!"

 

"Understood!" Yuuri turned his attention to his costume, finishing the last touches on the coral crown and heavy bracelets that adorned his head and arms.

 

It was funny, that just two days after receiving the strange engraving, their audience had asked for a performance of the Mother of the Sea myth. Perhaps this meant all the stuff written on the stone was just part of a practical joke?

 

Yuuri shook his head. He was about to perform, if he let the matter get to him it would hinder his performance, he would mull it over later. He put the stone back in a sack with the rest of the belongings, and made his way to the stage.

 

The dying applause from the previous performed renewed as Yuuri ascended to the stage. It made him feel good to know he was welcomed here, confident that today he would give his best.

 

He took his initial position, and waited for the musicians to begin. As soon as the first notes sounded, he began.

 

It was ridiculous, all things considered but... He couldn't help be drawn to the fantasy written on the stone. Yuuri may never be close enough to any appropriate portrayal of the Mother but, right now in this stage, he was playing her role.

 

The notes of the familiar melody guided his fantasies, well-remembered lyrics in Yuuri's mind despite there being no singer. An aria dedicated to the Mother, the Primordial, most powerful and beautiful of all, from which all under the sea took life.

 

As Yuuri danced in sync with the song, more images came to his mind. The Mother using her magic to inspire thought and love on her creations, and dancing destruction on those who would bring harm to them. Yuuri punctuated the illusion with agile movements, drawing bubbles around him, a technique taught to him by Minako — difficult, she called it, despite its simplicity. Yuuri didn't believe it was fair comparison to the role he played.

 

As the last notes sounded out, Yuuri finished with one climatic spin, a rush of bubbles tickling his skin, and came to the final position with claws calling forth to the audience. A beat passed in which Yuuri worried, before the audience suddenly burst in roaring applause, and he noticed the undisguised excitement on their faces.

 

Yuuri relaxed, they had liked it! He could recognize the friendly mers that had accompanied the trope during practice — even the lion mer, who did not cheer, looked at him with an amusing wide-eyed expression. At his side however... was Viktor.

 

Yuuri's smile faded. Though Viktor wasn't frowning at him like the day they arrived at the city, his eyes were critical, scrutinizing, as the hunter moved a claw to cover his mouth...

 

Was he... _laughing_ at him?

 

Sensing the familiar dread of anxiety creep at him, Yuuri made a quick bow and left the stage, mood thoroughly soured. Not even the praises of his fellow dancers and musicians could lift his spirits. Yuuri excused himself out, his part was done for the day and in all honesty he would rather be anywhere else.

 

The waters had just darkened, still too early to go sleep, so Yuuri found himself wandering the capital instead, entertaining himself with the sights. It still impressed him, and in the night the purple-red hues over rock sparkled brightly with the sea-lamps and light crystals of the city. A few mers had stopped him to chat, praising his performances — they had probably identified him from his costume, which he belatedly noticed he was still wearing.

 

It was hours later when Yuuri returned to the trope's dormitories.

 

When he entered his bedchamber, he was greeted by an unusual sight. Over the bedding laid a clump of prismatic shells, shining pearls and cerulean stones. When Yuuri picked one up, he noticed they well all stringed together in complex ties and knots of fine silver filament, thin as silk but much harder to break. It was a necklace, quite beautiful too.

 

Yuuri questioned a few of his fellow dancers, none of them knew where the necklace came from, but all were quick to congratulate him on getting such a dedicated admirer. Was it perhaps the same mer who had given him the engraved stone? It was likely...

 

Yuuri wasn't so convinced he was worth such expensive gifts, the stone already was valuable, but this necklace could be well considered a treasure. Still, the least he could do was appreciate the gesture.

 

Moving closer to the mirror, Yuuri wound the necklace over his chest and looked at his reflection —indeed, its beauty was more evident when worn, the blue stones sparkled under direct light. Yuuri smiled, a faint blush painting his cheeks; he could wear this for his shows, it was bound to catch the attention of the audience. He removed the necklace, placing it carefully inside a stone box, he'd rather not damage the necklace in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri tried the necklace the next two days. As expected, it had done a great job at charming the audience — perhaps too great, for the encores had left him winded and worn-out. Swimming back from the evening's performance, Yuuri made his way immediately to his bedding, uncaring that the show was still going for everyone else, he was just too exhausted for anything else. Entering his bedchamber, Yuuri plopped gracelessly over his bedding, not even bothering to remove the charms, makeup, or even the necklace. The soft texture of the bedding caressed his aching muscles.

 

 _It's just a moment_ , he thought, _just a short nap an then I'll get up and put everything back in their place._

 

Soon Yuuri fell into a deep, comfortable sleep...

 

Unnoticed by any mer of the colony or Yuuri himself, a silhouette of pink, blue and silver had followed Yuuri all the way from the stage grounds to the troupe's dormitories, remaining unseen with well-practiced stealth.

 

He laid in wait outside the dorm chambers, after a few minutes passed he made his move swiftly and silently. It didn't take long to find Yuuri's room.

 

He let out an involuntary gasp when he entered — which had his quickly turn around in case he had woken Yuuri or alerted someone else. When no sound came, he turned back to the room, taking a moment to admire the sight: Yuuri, curled on his side as he slept peacefully, completely oblivious to the world, undisturbed even when his body was still covered in his dancing charms and cloths, one claw holding his necklace in a way both careful and possessive.

 

The shadow came closer, as much as he could without disturbing the sleeping mer. He drew his claw to the necklace, gently tracing the multi-colored surface of a shell...

 

And with a sudden movement, her scooped Yuuri from the bedding, carrying him between strong arms, and rushed out into the darkening waters.

 

Yuuri woke with a start. When he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings and the immobilizing hold around him, he began thrashing for freedom, panic heightening each second.

 

Yuuri didn't notice when he began shouting, but his kidnapper did, startling him for a second. Yuuri immediately leaped at the chance and with a hard buck he pulled free, swimming a fair distance before turning around.

 

When he did, his outrage was completely snuffed by surprise — mimicking his shock was none other than Viktor.

 

Viktor had tried to take him away... _But why?_

 

"Didn't you want this, b-but... you're wearing..." Viktor's voice was dulled with panic and incredulity, "You're wearing the necklace... I thought..."

 

Yuuri quickly brought a clawed hand to his chest, feeling the weight of the jewelry against it. "This?" he asked, "What does this have to do with me wanting anything?"

 

"I thought you had accepted!"

 

"Accept what!?" Yuuri's voice hitched, confusion making him frustrated.

 

"My courtship... You wore it in public, you even wore it to your bed so I thought..." Viktor went quiet suddenly, eyes widening in shame. Despite the circumstances, Yuuri couldn't suppress a pang of sympathy for the betta.

 

"Oh, Yuuri... I would _never_ take you under false pretenses..." Viktor dropped his gaze, deliberately avoiding Yuuri, "If this isn't what you wanted, I'll understand..." He lifted his head, not daring yet to look at Yuuri, and made a gesture towards a nearby rock. "If... If you don't really want me, you can leave my courting gift by the rock there... I'll promise I won't follow you again..."

 

Nerves still frayed from the adrenaline of his sudden kidnapping, Yuuri struggled to grasp the full meaning of Viktor's words. Was he Yuuri's admirer? He heard him say the necklace has been his courting...

 

 _Viktor courted me_ , the thought struck heavy on his mind, bringing a slew of unanswered questions. Viktor's actions, and his expression too, made it much harder to believe he could be dishonest...

  
  
An acid burn settled on the pit of Yuuri's stomach. If what Viktor said was true — and Yuuri didn't believe the betta could be lying — the it had been _Yuuri_ who led Viktor on, making it look like he had accepted his courtship, only to reject him, and even then Viktor was giving him the chance to just swim away...

 

Yuuri wanted to ask him so much. He couldn't conceive just _why_ would Viktor, possibly the greatest hunter alive, court plain, unremarkable Yuuri...

 

But here they were.

 

And regardless of questions, there were only two outcomes here. He could take the necklace off, swim back to his bedding, and pretend nothing had happened.

 

But if he was honest with his feelings, he didn't want to. A deep, hidden part of himself didn't want to let Viktor go.

 

For once in a very, very long time, Yuuri let his emotions choose.

 

Yuuri brought a claw back to the necklace, but instead of taking it off, Yuuri caressed the silver threads — he noticed it now, it wasn't any thread but Viktor's own hair filaments — appreciating the soft feel of them against the pad of his thumb.

 

It was him who broke the distance, slowly swimming closer to betta. His back felt cold and itchy, nerves surely, but he wasn't deterred. Closing both fists on the necklace, Yuuri answered. "Don't go... I... I want you. I didn't know you meant to court me, but..."

 

Viktor's head snapped up to meet his eyes, disbelief clear in his expression. "Yuuri?"

 

Face-to-face with Viktor, Yuuri moved his claws over the betta's shoulders — silently pleased to feel their firmness — fixing him with his most determined stare. Suddenly, he stole a quick, gentle kiss from Viktor's lips. "I want you."

 

Viktor let out a breathy gasp. But when he moved to return the kiss, Yuuri moved apart, his eyes taking a mischievous glint.

 

"But..." Yuuri smiled at him, "You're a hunter... What good is a hunter who hasn't earned his game?"

 

Before Viktor had a chance to respond Yuuri whipped around, swimming as fast as his body allowed him, and away from Viktor. The surprise allowed him to make a fair distance from Viktor, before the betta caught up on his meaning and went after Yuuri, his face set into an amused smirk.

 

Yuuri didn't break his sprint, sure that Viktor was trailing behind him. He strained from the exhaustion, still unrested after hours of performing, but he didn't let himself slow down. Only when the shadows of the city looked like a small mound in the distance did he stop, confused as he realized the complete lack of sound around him. He was sure Viktor had been tailing him just a while ago... did Yuuri lose him?

 

He only had a second of alert as he caught a flash of silver from the corner of his eye — Yuuri had forgotten, Viktor is a seasoned hunter, and he was his game. Yuuri didn't have enough time to dodge as Viktor slammed hard against him, knocking them both to the sandy floor, the betta wrapping his arms tightly against Yuuri's torso and waist.

 

Yuuri trashed against him, determined to escape, slipping a bit past his hold before Viktor pulled him back. In spite of their struggle, both mers laughed in playful delight.

 

 

Viktor moved one claw up, catching Yuuri's wrist and pinning him against the ground, trapping him. Yuuri made a symbolic effort to struggle, but he knew he was trapped.

 

When their eyes met, both mers giggled in excitement. However, after a few seconds Viktor's expression shifted from triumphant delight to doubt, and so did Yuuri's. Even after Yuuri consented, Viktor still had second thoughts.

 

Yuuri had to prove it to him them. He relaxed under Viktor's hold, making himself as inviting as possible, and moving his head backwards to give the betta easier access to his neck.

 

"Come, Viktor," Yuuri smirked mischievously, "Claim your prize."

 

Above him, Viktor eyes widened, before his grip on Yuuri's wrist tightened, his other claw moving to Yuuri's bicep. Yuuri felt something sharp brush the skin below his neck for a second, and then a flare of pain as Viktor's teeth sunk — _the bonding mark_ , Yuuri thought deliriously. Yuuri felt his rationality start to ebb away, instinctual desire taking its place, making him burn with the drive to be _claimed._

Letting go of Yuuri's flesh, Viktor dropped a gentle kiss over raw skin,  before lapping at the spots of blood flowing from puncture marks — Yuuri shuddered and moaned in response.

 

Yuuri inched his head back, inviting Viktor's touch, as one claw moved to rest on the back of the betta's head and thread on silky silver hair, the other moving down his shoulder, delighting in the feel of solid muscle and soft scales.

 

Once Yuuri's mark stopped bleeding, Viktor moved upwards to face Yuuri. He wasn't sure if it had been his own movements or Yuuri's, when their lips locked into a rough, breath-taking kiss. Viktor didn't notice Yuuri's claw trailing further down...

 

It was Viktor who broke the kiss with a shuddering moan as Yuuri's claws moved below his navel, sliding up and down Viktor's slit, coaxing him into erection. "Y-Yuuri..." Viktor moaned, as Yuuri's began stroking his fully-revealed cock. The softness of Yuuri's palm had Viktor's tail trembling with pleasure.

 

But it was far from enough.

 

Not to be outdone, Viktor caught Yuuri's lips on his own again, claw moving to caress Yuuri's slit. However, as Yuuri's cock gradually came out of the slit, Viktor noticed something underneath. He slid two fingers under Yuuri's member experimentally, slightly surprised when flesh gave way. When Viktor breached him, Yuuri gave out a languid moan, further encouraging the betta.

 

As if it was possible for Viktor to be even more enraptured...

 

Yuuri's strokes became frantic, switching erratically to squeeze at the tip of Viktor's cock. Breaking the kiss, Yuuri's head turned to the side, fixing on the sight of Viktor slowly working his fingers inside him. A shudder ran over his body, the tip of his tail curling and twitching in anticipation. The last remains of his self-control completely smothered, Yuuri used his grip on Viktor's hair as leverage to press himself closer, guiding Viktor's cock to press against his.

 

"Please—" Yuuri whispered directly into Viktor's ear, a hitch in his voice. "Please, Viktor... Claim me... _Claim me_."

 

Viktor let out a growl, Yuuri's pleas pushing him to give in to the primal instinct to _bond_ , _to claim_. Only his own stubborn will, set on preparing Yuuri accordingly, him held Viktor back; he wasn't sure if Yuuri mated before — the thought alone kindled a fire of jealousy inside him — but he wouldn't take the risk of hurting Yuuri. Feeling his fingers slide in more easily within the dancer, Viktor pressed against the sides in a scissoring motion.

 

Impatient, Yuuri let go of Viktor's hair, moving his claw to rest by Viktor's waist, pushing himself to press against Viktor, taking both their cocks in hand to stroke at the same time, all the while pleading harsher and more insistently to Viktor's ear.

 

Once Viktor deemed Yuuri stretched enough, he pushed himself away — the movement startling Yuuri in confusion — to press flush against the dancer, temples pressed together. Viktor kept his gaze fixed on Yuuri's face as he guided himself inside Yuuri, drinking in the sight of the dancer's face contorting in lust.

 

Yuuri moaned his name, over and over, until Viktor was fully buried inside him. With a breathy sigh, Yuuri embraced Viktor by the waist, his tail curling around the betta's in an effort to be even _closer_ , feeling every twitch and shudder of Viktor's tail as he started moving, a slow and steady pace that had Yuuri gasping and whining with each press of their hips. Close together, finally _claimed_ , Yuuri felt a pleasurable chill come over his body, like resting on cold waters after escaping boiling depths. But still, he wanted _closer_...

 

Yuuri began grinding his hips against Viktor, meeting each of his thrusts, pleased to see Viktor's expression shift into unguarded lust, gasping for breath as Yuuri was. Viktor moved to press them both against the floor, placing an arm by the side of Yuuri's face and his other claw on the back of Yuuri's head to cushion him. He changed his pace, his movements turning harder and faster, determined to please, to bond, to _claim_ his mate. When Yuuri's moans broke into a sudden shout, Viktor knew he had found his mate's pleasure spot, he shifted slightly, angling himself, and resumed his steady but relentless pace.

 

Unraveled by lust, Yuuri kept grinding against his mate, wanting, _needing_ the closeness, the pleasure, _his mate_ — _Viktor_.

 

A thought occurred to him.

 

Viktor remained oblivious, too focused on pleasing his mate and listening to Yuuri's sweet mating cries, to notice when the dancer's lips pressed against his trapezius. When he felt serrated teeth bite against flesh, marking him as he had marked Yuuri, Viktor's mind was overrun by a primal rush — a low, feral whine, sounding almost like Yuuri's name ripped out of his throat. Yuuri felt every rattling shiver over Viktor's tail as he cradled him tighter with his own.

 

Any rationality was completely gone then, both mers pushed into pure instinctual desire for each other. Viktor forewent his previous cautiousness, roughly pressing against Yuuri with his whole body, pinning him with his claws, desperately fucking into him, wanting nothing more than to _mate_ , to _claim_ , to make Yuuri truly _his_. Unlike the feel of comforting chill that had settled over Yuuri, Viktor's mind burned with an all-consuming fire, only the feel of his mate's body capable of quenching it. There were no thoughts, but the pure primal lust, and only for Yuuri, his mate.

 

Yuuri stopped moving, surrendering himself to Viktor's manhandling, welcoming the intensity, the desperation, the rawness of their mating. Whenever his mouth wasn't clamoring Viktor's name, he lapped at the betta's fresh mark, still bleeding in spots.

 

Black spots invading his sight, Yuuri could feel his climax building up. He couldn't see, but could feel his mate _thrashing_ into him, chanting his name in a frenzy, coming undone. In an instant, Viktor's hips stuttered against his', coming to a slow grind, until the betta buried himself completely inside Yuuri.

 

Yuuri felt as his insides were filled with heat, both his' and Viktor's, ripping a loud, languid cry from his throat. An indescribable sensation, one he could tentatively identify as _happiness_ ,  settled over Yuuri, before he blacked out to the feel of Viktor taking him in his arms, both mers still connected...

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri woke up, the first thing he saw was the sky, sunrays reflected over peaceful tides. He ached terribly, and could feel the weight of a of a solid body pressed against his side. Turning his head around, the sight of his companion's warm smile framed by shining silver hair greeted him.

 

 _That's right..._ , Yuuri thought distantly, _I... I mated Viktor..._

 

"Good morning, Yuuri," Viktor said, his voice as warm as his smile, if a bit hoarse.

 

" _Viktor_..." Yuuri tried to greet back, but instead his voice came out ragged, not yet recovered from the past night's mating. He blushed a little at the memory of it.

 

Viktor lifted a claw to card through Yuuri's hair. "Sorry, I overdid it last night..." his expression belied his words, far too pleased for regret, but Yuuri preferred it that way.

 

He didn't regret either. He made it known to Viktor by pressing himself against the betta's chest, wanting nothing more than be enveloped in his embrace. Viktor moved, allowing Yuuri to cradle against him, arm surrounding the dancer protectively.

 

I was strange... This whole situation was strange, unplanned, unpredicted and yet Yuuri felt so _happy_. There was no voice in his head trying to crush his joy, and even if he was still a bit incredulous to the fact he had mated Viktor — so far above Yuuri's category — he wouldn't undo it for anything.

 

Still exhausted from overexertion, Yuuri relaxed on Viktor's hold, purring a little when the betta cradled his fingers into Yuuri's hair and kissed the crown of his head.

 

"Yuuri... could you call me Vitya?"

 

With his eyes closer and body completely lax, Viktor could have thought the dancer had fallen asleep, until his lips parted with a slow moan before whispering " _Vitya... my Vitya..._ "

 

Yuuri knew there were still questions to be asked, too many. There was still the future to consider, their family, their friends, their lives, their homes... But right now, all Yuuri wanted was to rest by Viktor's side.

 

He could worry about everything tomorrow.

 


	2. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor worships his mate during a lazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I come back to this after almost a year of not writing any more of this fic. I have no excuse really.
> 
> I needed a break from zine stuff and personal crisis so _why not write almost 1k of Viktor being a sap and romantic fingerfucking?_. This was supposed to also be for a writing game on a zine server but I'm late, as usual.
> 
> Also, because I'm a fucking disgrace, I forgot to link here Mary's **beautiful, amazing art I'm most definitely not worthy of**. [Here it is!](https://artofmarylarson.tumblr.com/post/175383046735/did-a-quick-stress-relieving-illustration-based). Gaze at it's beauty and cry with me.
> 
> So yeah. This chapter is very much unbetaed, so forgive any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this anyways ❤

Ever since becoming mates, Viktor has been privy to new facets of Yuuri's personality that while a bit surprising, were far from unwelcome. Indeed, Viktor could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the other mer.

Yuuri was shy, terribly shy. Contrasting with the glamorous, confident persona he appeared as in the stage, Yuuri was timid, private and easily embarrassed even by the simplest compliments. Seeing the adorable blush that painted Yuuri's cheeks however only made Viktor want to smother his beautiful mate in encouragement, have everyone know of Yuuri's beauty in both body and spirit.

Yuuri was insecure, far more than Viktor expected. In spite of his talent and the continuous support Yuuri received from his fellow dances, audiences, and Viktor's own insistent praise, Yuuri didn't believe in his ability most of the time. It became a self-imposed mission for Viktor to somehow find a way to make Yuuri believe in himself as much as Viktor believed in him, and until then Viktor would be Yuuri's strength whenever he couldn't find his own.

And in spite of both previous qualities Yuuri was very, very receptive to intimacy. He radiated sensuality in his dance, as Viktor had witnessed the first time he met Yuuri, how the horse mer could so easily awaken desire within him without a single touch.

But such passionate eroticism wasn't the only intimacy Yuuri enjoyed. Sometimes Yuuri would ask to be taken under the moonlight or the first rays of morning, a lazy tumble with no other purpose than to enjoy a few more minutes of Viktor's attentions, which he was all too happy to provide.

Like tonight. Blanketed under nightfall, lying comfortably in the privacy of their nest, the mates began their nightly ritual of mutual adoration.

 

* * *

 

Viktor hands roamed over Yuuri's body, from the ridges of his scaled tail to the soft flesh of his upper body, Viktor's gaze was lost in his mate's beauty. Yuuri still didn't understand how somebody like Viktor, who could have gotten himself a mate more suited to his own radiance, could become so mesmerized by Yuuri, all short hair and plump figure and dull scales, but that didn't mean he would deny his mate's whims.

Yuuri even made sure to wear his courting necklace, made from trophies of Viktor's past competitions and the silver filaments of his own hair, along with a remnant of sheer cloth from Yuuri's previous dancing act.

Even if Yuuri couldn't be as charming as Viktor, he could be charming for Viktor. He's already noticed the sparkle in Viktor's eyes whenever Yuuri wore his courtship in public, and especially, during his acts.

Viktor's hands kept sliding up, lightly caressing over Yuuri's chest with his nails, making Yuuri shudder underneath. Playfully tracing his collarbone, Viktor took a second to admire the prismatic array of the necklace against his mate's flesh, flushed from Viktor's attentions, and then just a bit upwards Yuuri's unguarded expression — desire, anticipation, shyness and trust could be seen from his blushing cheeks to his parted lips to the sparkle of his dark eyes.

Viktor couldn't wait to see Yuuri's expression shift into more intimate, bare emotions.

Tracing the side of Yuuri's face, Viktor held his cheek with one hand as the other slid downwards. Moving closer, Viktor caught Yuuri's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling as he drank in the sight that came out of Yuuri's throat.

Soon he found Yuuri's slit, hidden between the scales below his hips, and dipped two fingers inside. A low pleased growl rumbled within Viktor's throat in response to the soft, pliant flesh of Yuuri's insides, knowing it was because of Viktor's own attentions. Yuuri himself wasn't as quiet, a drawn-out moan coming out of his lips, giving out the smallest hint of Yuuri's fangs — kind of adorable and much shorter than Viktor's, but just as sharp, so similar to their owner.

It was evident his mate didn't need further preparation, but Viktor couldn't help but tease. The only want Viktor cared to fulfill was that of seeing Yuuri unravel in his arms, to feel him shiver under his fingers, to hear him cry over the pleasure Viktor brought him. To sate not his body but his soul in Yuuri.

His fingers slid deeper, past his knuckles, caressing Yuuri's sensitive walls. Yuuri cried out in pleasure, the tip of his tail coiling in reflex, but Viktor continued uninterrupted, fingers sliding back and then going deeper, making the other mer tremble and gasp in arousal. It didn't take much longer for Yuuri's member to slide out of his slit.

Before Viktor could take him in hand however, Yuuri's eyes locked into his'.

"Viktor..." he gasped, "I'm already... Aren't you going to—?"

Viktor kissed him into silence, and Yuuri let him, parting his lips further to let his mate in, seeking Viktor's tongue with his own and breathing under the new onslaught of pleasure that shook his body. When they broke apart, Viktor spoke again.

"We'll have time for that once the warm season comes. Tonight let me worship you, my love."

A whisper of his mate's name was all the answer Yuuri could give.

Viktor's idle hand slid down then, tracing a path over Yuuri's skin and scales much like before until he reached his mate's neglected cock and took him, caressing and pumping at the same relaxed rhythm as the fingers inside his mate.

A long, drawn, unabashed cry, vaguely resembling Viktor's name, was all the warning the betta had before Yuuri's climax spilled out of him. Viktor's only regret was not being able to see his mate fully, see every detail of his skin, his scales, his gestures and expressions, and he slowly slid into ecstasy.

But the adoring smile Yuuri gave him in their afterglow was worth that petty loss.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [Here!](https://piroco.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitter: [Here!](https://twitter.com/fandomtrashpiro)


End file.
